


HALLOWEEN SONG/ HALLOWEEN MOVIE INSPIRED (All Hallows Evil- Fearless Vampire Killers)

by nicostolemybones (fatherlords)



Series: AUctober 2019 [24]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Revenge, Song Inspired, death tw, execution tw, mentions of nsfw but no smut, solangelo, violence mention tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:08:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21593560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatherlords/pseuds/nicostolemybones
Summary: Nico is executed for his dalliances with the Duke's son. He vows revenge.I do not give permission for my work to appear on any apps nor do I consent to my work being reposted anywhere. If you see my work outside of my tumblr or outside of any blogs/accounts I mention in my fics, please report/contact them or inform me. If you report them, do not report as if it were your own work.My tumblr is @nicohasahappymeal
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: AUctober 2019 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550413
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	HALLOWEEN SONG/ HALLOWEEN MOVIE INSPIRED (All Hallows Evil- Fearless Vampire Killers)

(nsfw references, no sex, but there is execution (beheading) and revenge (fire). I adapted the plot of the song slightly, please go check it out and check out the lyrics!) 

Nico never expected it to turn out like this, hands tied in ropes behind his back, a black sack over his head. Everybody knew him from the coffee shop- he had one of the best trade deals with some relatives, so everybody in town would go to him for coffee- an exotic drink, something foreign and rare. A sign of riches, no doubt. The Duke Apollo would often visit with the “apple of his eye”- he doted on his son, his heir, showed him off every chance he got, his perfect, quiet, polite, chaste son. Will Solace was handsome, beautiful even, and Nico had soon discovered that Will was not as innocent as he seemed and certainly not as innocent as the Duke thought- Will had a taste for the bad, the very bad, the downright sinful premarital acts Nico had never even imagined he would indulge in, pleasures of flesh Nico knew would have his father turning in his grave. Will loved spending his nights with Nico, or visiting him during his breaks to defile the coffee shop. Nico loved taking him out to the markets in peasant’s clothes- Will liked cash, and Nico had plenty. Everything was going perfectly- perfectly secret, perfectly intimate, perfectly private- until the Duke found them bedded. And that was how Nico ended up with a foot pressed into his knees until he knelt and bent forwards over a stone block, waiting to be beheaded on orders of the Duke after being arrested by the Sheriff. 

Nico imagined the mansion as he closed his eyes, imagined tearing the Duke’s mansion down with his bare hands, gasoline claws, to see the pretty mansion turn into a furnace.

The axe fell. Searing pain, hot, cold, still conscious, waiting for it to fade to black and brimstone…

But Hell never came. He found himself, muted, in the crowd, seeing his head on the block, seeing the last tendrils of flesh being severed. The crowd were intent, watching like carrion crows to their prize. The Duke cheered as Nico’s head fell, preaching that it was just, that this was justice. But Nico watched silently, watched Will weeping, screaming out for his lover, hysterical watching the bloodbath. Was that truly justice, or was it control, power, bigotry? Nico didn’t care. Rich Boy was going to combust for this.

Nico waited, waiting until All Hallows Eve, following the Duke around, making promises, to stalk the halls, to haunt, to never let him forget. He just had to wait until that fateful night. He found himself in Will’s chambers, promising, because Halloween, All Hallows Eve, Samhain, whatever you called it- on that fateful night, he’d be gifted one more chance to reave. He wrote in his own blood on the Duke’s walls, “vengeance, all the masks in all the world, can’t hide the guilt your conscience holds”. Oh, Nico waited. He waited until that night, and he didn’t hold back. You reap what your sew- a life for a life. And Nico wanted his lover back, and revenge didn’t bring him back, not until a decade, at least.


End file.
